Lorna, the Jungle Girl Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Parto Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Call of the Savage! | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker2_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Synopsis2 = Greg Knight has hired two new employees Bill and George to help deal with something called the "Call of the Savage" that has been effecting the animals go berserk. His first order of business is to tell Bill and George is that a woman does not belong in the jungle and then has his men lock Lorna into a cage until they have discovered and stopped whatever is making the animals from going berserk. However this back fires when a stampede of animals rushes through the sanctuary they trample the cage, seemingly killing Lorna. This horrifies Greg who finally expresses his feelings about Lorna and admits that she knew how to handle himself in the jungle. However, Lorna is far from dead as Mikki managed to dig them out of the cage moments before the stampede occurred. Amused by Greg's admission, Lorna decides to investigate in secret, keeping her survival a secret for the time being. Searching through the trees they come across a whistle that is the cause of making the animals go wild and decide to use it to give Greg, Bill and George a scare. This confuses George and Bill, who planted the flute and prompt them to break off from Greg and find it. Lorna catches them searching for the whistle and subdues them. Revealing herself to Greg, he forces a confession out of the two men who admit that they plotted the entire thing to hurt animals after their circus failed. When Lorna teases Greg about what he said when he thought her dead, Greg pretends like she must have misheard him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bill * George Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Test of Fire! | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = John Romita Sr. | Inker3_1 = John Romita Sr. | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight is after a man named Carter who had attempted to set fire to his animal sanctuary. However before Greg can get Carter, a gorilla gets him instead. As Carter screams for help, Greg is knocked out when the gorilla throws Carter at him, knocking the arsonist out. The gorilla then gestures at Greg and he picks up Carter and follows. He is brought to a pack of gorillas whose leader beats its chest in challenge against Greg to prove that he is the mightier of the two. When Greg cannot lift a large boulder or uproot a tree, he proves his superior by using his lighter to start a grass fire. At that moment Carter wakes up and begs to be rescued, Greg puts out the fire with the fire extinguisher that he is carrying, proving his superiority over the gorillas. Then threatening to leave Carter with the gorillas, Knight forces a confession out of him, learning that a gang of crooks wanted to force Greg out of the jungle so they could take it over for themselves. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Carter Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Bird of Prey! | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = Syd Shores | Synopsis4 = Jungle tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Poisoned Spear! | Writer5_1 = Don Rico | Penciler5_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker5_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Synopsis5 = With a war between the Kula and Baggi people, Lorna pays a visit to her friend Mai-Ku of the Kula to learn that the Baggi are apparently using poisoned spears. The Kula madicine man Gako then accuses Mai-Ku's lover Toddo, a spear maker for both tribes as the betrayer. Lorna believes that Toddo deserves a fair trial since he has been fighting for the Kula in the tribal war. She then swings out to the battle field and pulls Toddo away and tells him what happened and has him keep hidden until she can learn the truth and clear his name. Searching the jungle Lorna finds a bunch of dead cobras and a piece of necklace. She realizes who is really behind the war and spots Gako accusing the Kula for the war in a bid to become a medicine man for the Baggi people. Both Lorna and Toddo nab Gako, and Lorna reveals that the piece of necklace matches the one that Gako is wearing. Gako is taken away for punishment and the revelation ends the war, reuniting Mai-Ku and Toddo in the process. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gako Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}